


Showdown (of sorts)

by RandomFandomsBro



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomsBro/pseuds/RandomFandomsBro
Summary: I took a prompt off the internet and turned it into a little drabble for your enjoymentPrompt: "Take me to laser-tag, push me into a corner and kiss me, then shoot me and walk away."Doc x Montagne (slightly modified from the prompt)





	Showdown (of sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to do this since this is my first work posted here?? All they share is a kiss haha

Doc chuckled nervously, eyes darting from side to side as he inspected his surroundings. It was loud and full of...Teenagers..This building Montagne had brought him to. Speaking of Montagne where was that mountain of a man? Doc looked up just in time to see and feel Montagne gently shove a vest into his chest. 

"Eh?..Gilles, what is this?..",he asked in French wearily, hoping the other people in the room didn't know what he was saying. 

"It's a vest, Gustave, it lights up when you get shot!",the tall man grinned, the clear sparkle of mischief evident. 

"S-Shot?!",he switched back to English in a snap, his eyes wearier than his tone was. 

"Relax, relax, the shots do not hurt, they are lazers..",Montagne laughed softly, putting the smaller frenchman at ease. 

"Montagne..Why are we here? This place is full of teenagers..",he spoke quietly as he slowly put on the vest, knowing there was no way out of this once Gilles had decided what he wanted to do. 

"Because, mon ange, it is much like we are used to, fight and shoot, but much more fun!",Montagne's infectious smile only grew wider. 

"Like we are used to, you say? Then where is your shield, and where is my stim pistol?", Doc joked with a smile, watching Montagne try to come up with an excuse. 

"....My shield would not fit in the car...And nobody will get hurt so your pistol is useless.",Gilles pursed his lips like a child. 

"Now hurry up, the game is about to begin!",he dragged Doc along to the start point, his face eager and excited.

\--------

Doc panted as he slammed his back against a wall for cover, sweat beading down his forehead and neck, his eyes wild as he tried to catch sight of his lover. What Montagne had failed to tell him was the they were on opposite teams and now he was at a loss for words and ideas. He was a defender, he didn't want to run out in the open, but it seems this was how the game was played here. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence, and turned to see the face of Montagne, barely lit in the dark room of people. 

"E-Eh..You've caught me, mon loup, I am not so good at this game, as it seems..",Gustave smiled sheepishly and let his weapon slowly lower to his side to rest on the wall behind him, as he held his hands up in a sign of defeat. Then, just like that, Montagne was against him, his gentle lips searching Doc's, but for what? Doc let him have more, wondering if Montagne could taste victory, or perhaps defeat. It felt like hours, the kiss that was slow and burned with passion like he hadn't felt in a long time since they never got many breaks. Montagne pulled away with a smile, one that spoke volumes of victory. Doc returned the smile and saw the confusion flicker across the other frenchman's eyes. 

"Game over, mon lapin..~",Doc smirked as he pulled up the laser pistol he stole from Montagne's side, then shot him point blank in the chest, effectively ending the round and the game. 

"You were right, this was fun, we should come again.",Gustave chuckled deeply and yet softly, dropping the pistol into Montagne's hands as he walked away, not bothering to glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Doc is sassy like that hhh
> 
> Got suggestions or want to talk to me about something? Visit my Tumblr and message me!
> 
> https://randomfandomsbro.tumblr.com/


End file.
